Un Visiteur Indésirable
by Karine-F
Summary: Il est 19 h, Miss Parker rentre chez elle, et a une mauvaise surprise en pénétrant dans son antre...  Parker/Jarod


_Un visiteur indésirable_

Note : J'ai lu une fic il y a de cela des années qui reprenait les mêmes idées que j'évoque. Je l'ai recherché durant très longtemps, en vain. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous faire partager cette super idée, à ma sauce. Merci d'avance, et si vous reconnaissez l'auteur, je serais ravie de relire sa fic !

* * *

Ce soir là, comme à son habitude, Miss Parker sortit du Centre en direction de sa chère maison. Elle conduisait tout en réfléchissant aux faits de ces derniers mois. 2 mois sans nouvelles de Jarod, la jeune femme s'en inquiétait. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerais jamais, même sous la torture, le Caméléon lui manquait énormément. Ses blagues, ses coups de fil tard le soir, ses jeux de pistes, sa manière de toujours l'informer de tout… Son père qui n'avait fait que mentir et qui avait le culot de dire que Jarod l'a manipulé alors qu'il ne faisait que lui ouvrir les yeux. Miss Parker regrettait ce moment dans la limousine, et ce… moment de faiblesse aussi. Sans lui, ils en seraient au même point, c'est-à-dire la chasse entre le chat et la souris. Rien de plus. Mais et si Ocee n'était pas rentrée à ce moment là ? Et si l'inévitable s'était déroulé ? Comment aurait-elle réagi, là est la question.

Miss Parker était enfant, mais elle se souvient encore du toucher des lèvres du jeune garçon sur les siennes comme si c'était hier. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre que Jarod saute le premier pas, et d'ailleurs avec lui, cela pouvait durer 1.200 ans, alors elle avait décidé de prendre les devants. Elle n'avait pas tant changé sur ce point à vrai dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la petite fille avait changé, et Miss Parker balayant ses pensées d'un coup de main, secouant la tête comme pour les faire disparaître.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps de souffler, arrivée sur son palier qu'elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ne faisant pas toujours confiance à son instinct, Miss Parker se déchaussa à sa manière, laissant ses escarpins près de la porte et retira sa veste. Elle voulut se diriger vers le bar, mais une main, ou plutôt un bras l'entraîna avec force contre le mûr. Elle fût surprise et ne pu rien faire d'autre que d'en subir les conséquences, à savoir une douleur lancinante le long du dos et une marque plus que rouge sur son bras endolori.

Elle n'eut pas le temps non plus de répliquer qu'elle fut bloquer sur le mûr, impossible de bouger par... Lyle.

« Lyle ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fout là ? Lâche-moi !

_ Bonjour sœurette ! Ah désolé mais je ne suis pas venue pour faire causette ! Raines, ou plutôt devrais-je dire PAPA, m'avait chargé de te remettre les pendules à l'heure en ce qui concerne Jarod.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle ce que je dois faire ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ce n'est pas inscrit MONGOLE sur mon front, et je sais très bien QUOI faire, donc fichez moi la paix !

_ Que tu es belle quand tu t'énerves, si tu n'étais pas ma sœur… chuchota Lyle en s'approchant de Parker et en touchant ses cheveux.

_ Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Parker en se débattant.

_ Il faut que tu saches Parker, que tu sois ma sœur ou non n'empêche pas le fait que… j'ai eu directement envie de toi, la première fois que je t'ai vu ! continua Lyle en passant sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Lyle, dégage, tu me fais peur !

_ Après tout, je me fiche des conséquences ! Papa n'est plus là pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

Lyle donna un coup dans les jambes de Parker, la faisant quasiment tomber. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva couché, à terre, sous son frère jumeau. Enfin, ce qu'il lui servait de frère.

A ce moment là, la jeune femme jugeait que, c'était à la fois le moment le plus effrayant, et le plus dégoûtant de sa vie. Comment cet homme, son frère jumeau pouvait être aussi monstrueux. Son regard empli d'un désir malsain la jaugeait, et lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Ses yeux l'écœuraient, il la déshabillé du regard et elle s'effraya à l'idée qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il le pouvait oui, et d'ailleurs, il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire, pour une fois qu'elle était en position de faiblesse.

Bien plus que cela à vrai dire, elle était tétanisée. Impossible de bouger, prise de tremblements et d'une panique extrême. Parker était dans l'incapacité de le regarder, et lorsqu'il commença à défaire les boutons de sa veste, son cœur s'accéléra et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Se débattre ne faisait que renforcer sa prise, lui arrachant presque un cri de douleur face à la brulure infligé tellement il était brutal. La question du « que vais-je faire pour échapper à ça » était aboli dans sa tête : elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle allait subir le pire : l'inceste, le viol par son propre frère jumeau. Un malade, tueur, cannibale, sadique et qui maintenant, faisait souffrir sans vergogne sa propre sœur.

Et pourtant, malgré la prise de Lyle, malgré sa frayeur, malgré ses larmes, Parker trouva le courage au fond d'elle d'affronter son regard vicieux avec tempérament, et de se débattre le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait était une expression bien appropriée, car elle ne pu que bouger des bras et détourner la tête lorsque Lyle voulait apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les jambes interminables de la jeune femme étaient coincées sous le tibia du jeune homme, la pression lui faisait chaque plus mal, car tout le poids de son frère y été concentré. Ses bras et mains étaient emprisonnés fermement dans celle de Lyle de part et d'autre d'elle, sa poigne si ferme que les poignets de la chasseresse lui brulait. Ajouté à cela le corps bien sûr de Lyle au plus près du sien, et beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se remémorer les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Et pourtant, pour éviter à tout prix de penser à l'horreur de la situation, elle ne pu que penser à une seule personne : Jarod. Jarod qui l'avais fait enrager au casino, Jarod avec qui elle avait pu parler à la banque une fois, avec qui elle avait pu faire équipe. Jarod et ses Pez, lorsque Jarod l'avait emprisonné avec de la colle sur le sol, Jarod et ses cadeaux, Jarod et ses appels, Jarod Jarod et encore Jarod.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Elle n'en savait rien. Son regard, sa voix la rassurait sans cesse, lui rappelant son enfance, son premier coup de cœur, ses appels pour la rassurait lorsqu'elle pleurait seule chez elle.

Elle se rendait seulement compte, maintenant, sous le joug de son frère et dans le pire moment de sa vie qui comptait le plus pour elle paradoxalement. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Miss Parker, la voix émue, le regard embrumé de tant de larmes qu'elle adressa presque comme un appel au secours :

« Lyle, relâche moi… s'il te plait…

_ Ah pour sûr, on fait moins la maline ! Mais moi contrairement à toi, je vais au bout des choses, au bout de mes menaces, et au bout de mes envies. S'exclama Lyle en riant. »

Mon dieu qu'il l'a répugnait au plus haut point. A présent, elle savait, elle était résignée. Le pire, le viol car c'est bien ce que c'est, arriverait. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle dise. Elle continuait de pleurait, silencieusement, mais régulièrement. Elle eut un sursaut lorsque son monstre de frère arracha tout les boutons de sa chemise en un coup sec, et elle, chuchotait des « non » suppliants.

Peut-être était-ce un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait à son bureau. Oui, sur son fauteuil, Broots viendrait la réveiller pour lui dire qu'il a découvert la dernière cachette de Jarod. Ils arriveraient encore dans un coin paumé, avec des nouveautés du Caméléon, et elle serait heureuse d'avoir des autres pistes, ou tout au moins serait rassurée qu'il n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec le Centre. Et pourtant, lorsque ses yeux s'ouvraient, elle voyait, une fois et encore le visage pervers de Lyle.

Elle crut rêver, halluciner lorsqu'elle sentit que Lyle fut tirer loin d'elle, loin de son corps. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'était plus là, incapable presque de bouger, pétrifié encore par le choc. Lorsqu'elle se releva quelque peu, encore tremblante, elle vit Jarod.

Jarod. JAROD ?

Non elle ne rêvait pas, Jarod était bien là, couvrant Lyle de coups (bien mérité). Il s'acharnait même, lui criant quasiment dessus des phrases presque inaudibles pour Mlle Parker qui essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les « comment oses-tu faire ça à ta sœur, tu n'es qu'une sale ordure ! Un SALE ORDURE oui, JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Elle n'avait jamais vu Jarod aussi hors de lui. Elle n'en avait pas peur, bien au contraire, elle fut emplie d'une joie, une satisfaction, une émotivité sans pareil. Ce Jarod, toujours là quand il faut, où il faut. Lorsqu'un dernier coup de poing mis Lyle K.O, Parker était recroquevillée contre le mûr, la tête enfouie sur ses genoux. Comment son frère avait-il osé faire cela ? Parker continuait de pleurer silencieusement, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre. Elle commença a regarder sa chemise, voulut la reboutonner mais se rendit compte que les boutons avaient été complétement arrachés. Elle fondit en larmes, Jarod se précipitant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne disait rien, se contentait de la garder contre elle, délicatement. Il lui caressait les cheveux, était délicat, la ménageait. Jarod qui d'habitude, savourait la vie, cette fois la détestait. Il haïssait la vie pour s'être acharnée de la sorte sur cette pauvre petite fille qu'il avait connue, qui était toujours là, brisée comme jamais. Parker quand à elle se calmer peu à peu, chuchotait des « Jarod » quasi inaudible au creux de son oreille. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle arriva à se calmer, mais restait dans les bras du caméléon. De son caméléon.

« Jarod, j'ai eu si peur ! Je priais à qui veut l'entendre que tu vienne, que tu ne me laisse pas tomber ! Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle tu es arrivé ici au bon moment ! J'ai si… honte

_ Je… suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Tu n'a pas à avoir honte, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te jugerai jamais ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rien n'est de ta faute. Parker, sache que j'ai et j'aurai toujours un œil sur toi. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il n'en fallut pas moins à Miss Parker pour relever sa tête et regarder Jarod. Son regard était si doux, si tendre, si gentil comparé au monstre qu'elle avait côtoyait, elle posa une main sur sa joue et sourit.

Oh un léger sourire, mais pour elle, cela signifiait déjà tellement plus.

Son maquillage avait coulé, ses yeux étaient presque rouges, il sentait le cœur de son amie battre à tout rompre. Il n'y avait pourtant plus de tristesse dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regarda.

Ses jambes entouraient le corps recroquevillé de la chasseresse, les bras du caméléon étaient autour de sa taille tandis que les siens à elle étaient sur ses épaules. Ils se regardaient, ne pouvant décrocher l'un de l'autre. Interconnectés, ils lisaient de la tendresse, de la compréhension, de la mélancolie, de la douceur. Fébrilement, et tremblante encore, Parker posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa proie. Tout simplement.

Comme du temps de leur enfance, elle osa, sans trop réfléchir. Leur baiser cependant s'intensifia, signe de leur amour enfoui, refoulé. La porte était resté ouverte, ils sentaient le courant d'air sur leur peau mais peu leur importait à ce moment là. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il lui aura fallu juste le pire moment d'une vie pour comprendre une chose : Jarod sera toujours là pour terrasser les plus grands dangers, pour l'éloigner du Centre, pour la réconforter, lui dire les mots qu'elle veut entendre. Pour l'aimer.

Puis, une voix faible se fit entendre par delà le palier

« qu'est, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Broots, fidèle à lui-même c'est-à-dire toujours là quand il ne faut pas avait fait irruption. Vent de ce que Lyle préparait, Sydney et lui s'étaient précipité en catastrophe chez la chasseresse et avait découvert ce tableau étrange : Lyle a terre, inconscient. Un beau bordel dans la maison de Mademoiselle Parker et elle, dans les bras du Caméléon, en larmes et pourtant, en train de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Toujours les bras autour du cou du Caméléon, sur les genoux, Mlle Parker s'exclama en tournant son corps légèrement vers Jarod pour ne pas que les visiteurs voient sa chemise ouverte :

« BROOTS ! ON VOUS A JAMAIS APPRIS A TAPER AVANT D'ENTRER ? »

Jarod souri. Oh non, cette femme ne changerai pas, et il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde : il l'aimait comme elle était. Femme fatale et douce à la fois. Un véritable paradoxe à elle seule. Il fut d'autant plus heureux lorsqu'il remarquait que la jeune femme se rapprochait furtivement, centimètre par centimètre plus prés de lui, le serrant de peur qu'il s'envole. Lui aussi pour dire vrai se cramponner à elle, avide.

Finalement, cette journée n'aura pas été aussi mauvaise. Et il savait alors, lui comme elle, que plus jamais ils ne seraient seuls.

**The End.**


End file.
